The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea and given the cultivar name ‘Meteor Red’. Echinacea is in the family Asteraceae. The new cultivar is part of a planned breeding program for a series with compact habits and double “anemone”-type inflorescences. The exact parents of this selection are unknown, unnamed, proprietary interspecific hybrids of Echinacea paradoxa×Echinacea purpurea. 
Compared to Echinacea ‘Secret Love’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,504), the new cultivar has taller cones, a larger habit, larger leaves, and duller red flowers.
Compared to Echinacea ‘Hot Papaya’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,022), the new cultivar has smaller inflorescences and more crowns.
This new Echinacea cultivar is distinguished by:                1. enlarged disc florets forming an anemone-type inflorescence,        2. red orange ray florets and dark red orange disc florets,        3. ray florets which are held horizontally when young but vertically when mature,        4. a mounding habit with excellent stem count, and        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.